


Like Father, Like Son

by DWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has just left Cosette's empty house and is going to where the barricades are. He is unsure of what to do and is upset. A visitor will make everything clear to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son

Marius was stumbling down the street, upset. His Cosette was gone, and he would never see her again. The streets were getting less crowded and darker. Soon, it was completely silent and dark. Someone had run past him, but he didn't know who it was. He wished to die and found himself heading to the barricades.

Marius climbed past a small, deserted barricade and two horses. He knew he was reaching the barricade soon. Right before him was the wine shop, the barricade, and the flag. Marius sat on the ground and thought.

"Marius," a voice drifted out to him. Marius glanced up and frowned. He looked over and jumped when he saw someone standing next to him.

"Father?" Marius asked, his voice coming out in a squeak.

Georges Pontmercy nodded. Marius jumped up and smiled, "Father!"

Georges frowned, "Marius, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to fight on the barricade," Marius said in a small voice. Georges Pontmercy wasn't just his father; he was a brave and heroic soldier. He fought for France and loved his country. Marius took a deep breath, "I will fight on the barricade Father, and make you proud."

Georges sighed, "You've already made me proud, Marius. Besides, I've come here to talk to you about your heart."

"What about it?" Marius asked, thinking of Cosette.

Georges narrowed his eyes, "You're letting it cloud your judgment. You should be on the barricade with your fellow comrades; instead you're moping about your love being safe somewhere else."

"I will go, Father," Marius said. He thought about his father's sword, which his grandfather had sold, and looked down at his feet. "I wish I came to you before you died."

"There's no use trying to change the past," Georges said. "You can only change the present. Now, hurry to the barricades son!"

Marius nodded and jumped up, "I will Father! I will fight on the barricades and try to change the present. Like you said."

Georges smiled, "Good, Marius. Don't be a coward and run to death. Be a soldier and run to the battle. Your friends need you."

Marius nodded again and hurried off, the swift Pontmercy blood pumping in his veins.


End file.
